Un hombre llamado Abigail
by SilentDrago
Summary: Hombre, de más de dos metros, musculoso, intimidante... y su nombre es Abigail.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Esta es la primera historia que escribo en esta sección, y escogí como protagonista a alguien que apareció hace mucho como jefe en Final Fight, pero que hizo su debut como personaje de Street Fighter en forma mucho más reciente: Abigail. Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

 **Un hombre llamado Abigail**

Metro City.

Una radio sonaba a todo volumen en un sucio taller mecánico. En ese momento tocaban una canción _country_ , una que hablaba sobre un chico llamado Sue, interpretada por un tal Johnny algo. Aunque no era el tipo de música que escuchaba habitualmente, se dio cuenta de que era casi como su predicamento, al menos eso pensó… en una de las raras ocasiones en las que pensaba de manera lógica.

Los canadienses tenían fama de ser abiertos de mente, pero aquello era demasiado. ¿Qué habrán pensado sus padres al hacer lo que hicieron? ¿Tuvieron alguna noción de los problemas que tendría que atravesar por aquella acción?

Era hombre, de más de dos metros, una mole de músculos con la que era mejor no meterse… y su nombre era Abigail.

Abigail, así se llamaba el dueño del taller, un antiguo miembro de la Mad Gear, la pandilla más notoria de la ciudad hasta que fue desmantelada por el alcalde Haggar y sus amigos Cody y Guy. Aquel grupo fue su refugio, su familia, el único que lo valoró por ser él, y aun si eran criminales, los consideraba menos crueles que sus compañeros de escuela.

Aquella etapa era una que Abigail quería olvidar.

Siempre fue objeto de burlas, ya fuera por su peculiar nombre o por su gran estatura. Como sus padres siempre le inculcaron la idea de no ser violento, Abigail aguantaba estoicamente las terribles bromas de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el único niño de su clase con nombre de niña? Si tan solo se hubiese llamado de otra manera, más masculina, acorde a su sexo, de seguro las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Eso fue lo que pensó por mucho tiempo.

Sin amigos y con un profundo resentimiento por sus padres, Abigail dejó su casa en Canadá a los diecisiete años, cruzó la frontera y se estableció en los Estados Unidos, específicamente en Metro City.

En ese momento, la ciudad era conocida por su alta criminalidad, con un sinnúmero de pandillas pululando en las calles. Una de ellas se topó con Abigail mientras este vagaba sin rumbo y, sin importarle su enorme tamaño, procedió a atacarlo. Al principio, el gigante canadiense se limitó a aguantar los embates de sus agresores, pero no pasó mucho para que aquella ira acumulada, tal cual lo haría una bomba de tiempo, estallara en un frenesí violento. Abigail acabó con casi toda la pandilla, y los pocos que lograron escapar prefirieron ocultarse permanentemente tras el hecho.

Aquel fue el punto de no retorno: si no lo respetaban por ser él, sus puños se encargarían de garantizarle el respeto que anhelaba.

La noticia de la masacre llegó a oídos de Belger, líder de la Mad Gear, quien se interesó en reclutar a Abigail a sus filas, por lo que mandó a algunos de sus miembros para convencerlo: terminó aceptando la oferta y se convirtió posteriormente en uno de los integrantes de más alto rango de Mad Gear.

Dentro de la pandilla, su nombre pasó a ser una mera anécdota. A ellos no les importaba: su tremendo poder y su lealtad eran lo verdaderamente valioso, y en eso el canadiense cumplía con creces. De hecho, se le recompensó con la vigilancia del área de la bahía de Metro City una vez que lograron hacerse con el control de la zona.

El secuestro de Jessica, la hija del alcalde, sin embargo, significó el principio del fin de la existencia de Mad Gear en la ciudad. Mike Haggar, el mismísimo edil y un antiguo campeón de lucha libre, había prometido aumentar la seguridad de Metro City tras su elección, por lo que Belger pensó que secuestrando a Jessica podría tener a Haggar en la palma de su mano. La jugada le salió contraproducente: no solo el alcalde no cedió a sus exigencias, sino que decidió encargarse del rescate él mismo, reclutando a Cody, el novio de su hija, y a Guy, amigo de Cody, en su cruzada contra Mad Gear.

Abigail, como guardián del área de la bahía, lógicamente luchó contra ellos. Tras una contienda difícil, terminó cayendo a manos de Guy y, poco después, también cayó su pandilla. De un momento a otro, se había quedado solo otra vez.

¿Qué haría? Sus compañeros de delitos terminaron tras las rejas y su jefe, muerto por defenestración. Él, más allá de golpear y dar palizas, no sabía hacer nada… o al menos eso parecía a primera vista: sí había desarrollado una habilidad mientras fue parte de la Mad Gear: reparar y modificar autos. Aun con sus antecedentes, Abigail decidió aprovechar lo aprendido y abrir su propio taller mecánico en el área de la bahía y vivir de eso, cosa que al final logró. No estuvo solo en su nuevo objetivo: tres de sus antiguos camaradas de pandilla que consiguieron escapar de la policía, Roxy, Axl y J, se unieron al negocio, para su sorpresa y satisfacción.

No había quedado a su suerte como lo había pensado.

Lentamente, el taller comenzó a adquirir popularidad, y Abigail empezó a dejar atrás su pasado criminal. Si se hacía bien el trabajo, ¿qué importaba el nombre del mecánico? ¿Qué importaba si no era exactamente una lumbrera cuando conocía lo necesario para su oficio? ¿Qué importaba que hubiese sido parte de la pandilla más temida de la ciudad si, a pesar de su rudo lenguaje, ya no daba palizas a diestra y siniestra?

Nunca podría cambiar los hechos de su pasado: era un hombre gigante con nombre de mujer y un excriminal, pero sí podía cambiar su futuro, y si tuvo que sufrir todas aquellas burlas para conseguir triunfar, bien valían la pena. Ya no era necesario ganarse el respeto a base de puñetazos..., aunque siempre habría algún idiota que se mereciera unos cuantos.

* * *

 **Este es el fin de la historia. Como pudieron ver, fue breve, pero siento que con esto bastará.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review dándome su opinión.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
